1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal and a radio frequency identification (RFID) system for providing additional information and a method of providing additional information using the wireless terminal and the RFID system, and more particularly, to a wireless terminal and an RFID system for providing additional information regarding an RFID tag using the wireless terminal including an RFID reader and a method of providing additional information using the wireless terminal and the RFID system.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is a kind of automatic identification and data capture (AIDC) technology reading data from a tag including a microchip using an RF in a non-contact way.
RFID tags are devices attached to various kinds of articles to easily track and identify the articles when the articles moved to other positions. In other words, RFID tags are attached to assets, animals, human beings, and the like so as to automatically identify and track them through RFID readers.
RFID readers may include additional data fixed to identification numbers of objects related to RFID tags generally including programmed information as to the objects.
Conventional bar code systems require passive scanning operations, while RFID systems may automatically identify objects using the above-described information.
Since the RFID systems are capable of automatically identifying and tracking articles as described above, the RFID systems can be applied in various fields such as libraries, the distribution industry such as supermarkets or the like, lending business such as records, books, DVDs, or the like, among others. Thus, the RFID systems can more efficiently manage articles than the conventional bar code system.
In such an RFID system, an RFID reader may receive information regarding an object from an RFID tag. However, the information includes only extremely limited contents. Thus a system for providing detailed information as to articles to which an RFID tag is attached is required.